Beyond the Underground
by DarkX the Dragon Knight
Summary: It's been months since monsters started to live among humans on the surface. Nobody thought it would be perfect- there was bound to be problems among the two races. Now there's this 'cult' killing monsters left and right, and tensions are reaching their breaking point. Frisk and their friends must figure out who these assailants are...because they might be the next targets.
1. Strike

**A/N: I need to do this. I've has this idea in my head for too long, and now I must put it out for the world to see! I am DarkX the Dragon Knight, and I've become too obsessed with Undertale for my own good! But, who hasn't lately, right? I mean, you've probably heard this about a hundred times, but Undertale truly is a great game. And that's why I'm here- to bring you a story that goes past the True Pacifist Ending, above Mt. Ebott, _beyond the Underground!_**

 **...Sorry, I got caught up in the moment. So, let me give you a few warnings- yes, this takes place after the True Pacifist Ending, so there are going to be spoilers. There _might_ be some references to the Genocide/No Mercy Ending, so there will be spoilers there if that's the case. And finally...some other third thing. Use your imagination! **

**And now, without further ado, are you ready? _The adventure begins on three!_**

 **One, two, three, _GO!_**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Strike**

Humans.

Monsters.

They couldn't possibly live together on the surface again, right? After all, the monsters had been sealed underground ages ago. Longer than most humans could remember. Some even doubted monsters existed to begin with. Who could blame them? There was hardly any trace of the monster race left on the surface. Those that had seen monsters, by falling into the Underground through the infamous Mt. Ebott...never came back.

Except one.

That was when everything changed. Somehow, when that human child fell into the kingdom of monsters, the barrier sealing them beneath the surface had been shattered. This allowed all of monsterkind to appear on the surface- in the world of humans. They weren't hostile, however. No, if anything, they wanted nothing more than an era of peace between humans and monsters. At least, that's what their king said.

Remember that child mentioned earlier? Well, believe it or not, they became the monsters' ambassador to the humans. Odd how a child, of all things, could take on a job like that. Perhaps it was the fact that they had spent so much time with them (and was possibly the reason for the barrier being broken- but how would humans know that?), it only seemed fitting. Of course, helping monsters become integrated into society wasn't easy, but that was to be expected. The War of Humans and Monsters, remember?

Eventually, the two races had come to peace agreement, and we're now living together in peace. Well...sort of. There were humans that accepted the monsters' arrival to the surface, and humans that didn't. Again, that's to be expected- aside from the periodic protest, speech, vandalism, things like that, nothing got too out of hand.

That is...until there came to be a third group. This group didn't just 'not accept' monsters like the others. They _hated_ monsters. With a burning passion.

* * *

A Loox strolled through the city streets. The moon shone overhead, basking the vacant sidewalk in its light. Since it was so late at night, there wasn't much activity around...

That also meant no witnesses.

A pair of figures stood a few kilometers in front of the one-eyed monster, hidden by the shadows. They stood at opposite ends of the street, ready to intercept. As soon as the Loox was between them...that's when they struck.

One of the humans stepped out from behind a lamppost and pointed a revolver at the monster. She fired twice- one bullet collided with one of the Loox's horns, and the other grazed the top of its head. The monster yelled in pain, shocked by what just happened. While it was in this state, the second human sprinted out from the shadows and pierced the monster's back with a machete.

Being unable to fight back, the Loox became nothing more than a pile of dust on the concrete within seconds. Both humans stepped back, looking around to see if anyone had witnessed the attack. To their relief, there was no one else around. Without a word, the duo ran off into the night. Where? That was the question, wasn't it?

* * *

 _Beep beep beep-_

Frisk moaned and slammed their hand against the alarm clock. Since they weren't looking, it took the child several attempts before hitting the correct button and shutting off the alarm. They yawned and sat up in bed, rubbing their eyes. They soon remembered- it was Monday, and that meant school.

Frisk hopped out of bed and went to get ready before breakfast. They soon ran downstairs, now wearing their signature blue and purple striped shirt.

"Good morning, my child!" someone greeted cheerfully. Toriel stood near the dining room table, where a fresh breakfast of pancakes sat. "I hope you enjoy the new recipe I used. I was finally able to find one where I could use snails in the best way!"

As the goatlike monster left to finish getting ready, Frisk ate the pancakes. Most people would think eating anything with snails in them was gross...yet, somehow, Toriel managed to make them quite tasty!

Once breakfast was done, it was time for the Frisk and Toriel to make their way to school. Since the latter worked there as a teacher, she figured Frisk might as well tag along with her. Besides- much to the child's dismay, it was impossible to skip school when your adoptive mother worked there. Still, Frisk didn't mind walking with Toriel, so that was a plus.

"Hey Frisk! Hi Ms. T!" a familiar voice called. The yellow, armless monster child ran up to greet the pair as they approached the school- and faceplanted onto the ground as he did so. He quickly picked himself up and ran up to them as though nothing happened.

"Hi!" Frisk replied happily. Toriel (who was called 'Ms. T' by the students) waved in greeting.

The young monster turned to Frisk and asked, "Hey, did you hear about that attack that happened last night?"

Frisk blinked in concern. "An attack? Last night?"

The monster child nodded. "Yeah! My sister said it happened on the street behind the park. Really late last night, nobody around or anything-"

"That's enough," Toriel interrupted gently. "Now is not the time to be discussing this."

"Oh. Sorry!" The monster child replied apologetically. "See you in class, Frisk!"

As the young monster ran off into the school (faceplanting once again), Frisk frowned. These attacks had been going on for weeks now, and there had yet to be any solid evidence of who the assailants were. It had been worrying the child since it began- they were the ambassador. They were supposed to help monsters and humans get along...and now this was happening...

"Frisk? Are you okay?" Toriel asked, concerned. The child turned to her and nodded. Frisk didn't want Toriel to know they were worrying so much about this. The former queen worried enough about the safety of Frisk and her students since the attacks began, and the child didn't want to be cause for any more concern.

Toriel blinked, as though she could tell Frisk was lying, but nodded in response. "Okay."

As the two of them strolled up the path to the school, Frisk couldn't help but think about these attacks on the monsters. Who would be the next target? When would these assailants strike next?

* * *

 **A/N: That's all, folks! I gotta say, I liked how this turned out (And I REALLY hope I characterized everyone well)! I'm really looking forward to writing this story! GAH, SO MUCH EXCITEMENT!** **Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed the beginning of something great! Get ready for cuteness, bad puns, and FEEEELS! But, that's Undertale for ya, right?**

 **See y'all in the next chapter! Buh-bye!**


	2. The Thing About History

**A/N: Wow, so many reviews in such little** **time! That's awesome! Then again, I suppose that's to be expected- Undertale is really popular. Looks like I picked a good time to jump on the Undertale fanfic bandwagon, eh? XD Nevertheless, I'm happy people are enjoying my story! I'm happy to be writing it, and I'm glad you could be here for the newest chapter! Which took forever to type- hey, it's long, okay?**

 **So, what happens now? Let's find out!**

* * *

 **Review Replies:**

 ** _piepie1289:_ Thanks! I hope you enjoy the rest of what this story has to offer! **

**_Guest:_ Okay- you either want Monster Kid to live...or you're trying to get a ship sailing. Hey, anything could happen! **

**_Night-Waker:_ His funeral will be held on Friday.**

 ** _ilovecartoonsgirl:_ As you should be! ;) Glad you liked the chapter! Also...PUPPY!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: The Thing About History...**

This 'third group'- they went to the extreme when it came to killing monsters. It didn't matter to them what who they were, what plans they had, or if they were good or bad. If they were a monster, you can be sure this group was going to kill them. Day or night, warm or cold, they hunted.

Now, 'hunted' sounds like a very animalistic term. However, it's the truth of what they did. It wasn't hard, either- monsters were almost as common in the world as humans. The killing part was easy. Trying not to get caught- that was the hard part. Apparently, even though monsters weren't technically people, killing them was still considered murder. Committing such an awful crime once was bad enough...but doing it over and over again? That could lead to many things- namely life in prison and/or a death sentence.

Of course they understood the risks...and they were dead set on going through with their plans. No matter what it took, no matter what they had to sacrifice...they _would_ do it.

* * *

Frisk walked along the sidewalk that led to the park. Since their homework was done, and Toriel had to work on some paperwork from a meeting, she said it was okay for Frisk to head out for a walk alone. After all, independence was an important thing, and children needed time to themselves sometimes. Frisk was a little disappointed that Toriel couldn't go with, but they thought of other things to take their mind off it. _Maybe I could go to the park. I heard they fixed the swingset, and I can't wait to see if-_

However, Frisk hadn't realized their shoe was untied, and they soon found themselves falling forward with a yelp. Before they could hit the pavement, however...they became enveloped in a light blue glow. Soon, they were gently placed back on their feet.

"ya know kid," someone said. "you've got _tibia_ little more careful."

Frisk turned to the familiar voice and saw the large grin of Sans the skeleton. He was sitting in the car seat of a red hot rod as his right eye returned from its magic-caused cyan glow to the regular white. Next to him in the driver's seat was an unamused Papyrus.

"SANS! THAT IS A TERRIBLE WAY TO GREET THE HUMAN!" Papyrus said to his elder brother. The tall skeleton wasn't as fond of the terrible pun as Sans was.

Nonetheless, Frisk was happy to see them. "Hi Sans! Hi Papyrus!"

"GREETINGS, FRISK!" Papyrus replied with a wave.

"how's it going, kid?" Sans asked.

Frisk told them about their day and how they were on a walk. Sans replied, "you know, me and paps were on our way to grillby's- wanna come?"

Frisk nodded- they enjoyed spending time with the two brothers, and at least they wouldn't be spending the afternoon by themselves. Besides, the new pub Grillby had opened on the surface had always been a great place to hang out with them. Frisk hopped into the car, sitting behind Sans.

"VERY WELL! I, PAPYRUS, SHALL GET US TO GRILLBY'S IN NO TIME!" Papyrus declared, driving off.

* * *

Soon enough, the trio had arrived at the building, the exterior closely resembling the original back in Snowdin. Humans and monsters walked in and out, some seated at tables outside. Papyrus parked his car before he headed inside with Frisk and Sans.

Like the outside, the interior was reminiscent of the restaurant Frisk and Sans had hung out in back in the Underground. The place was crowded, with various monsters and many humans sitting at the many tables and booths around the room. The three of them took their seats at the bar.

"THEY REALLY SHOULD ADD MORE VARIETY TO THIS MENU," Papyrus said, looking it over. "I KNOW! I'LL COOK MY FAMOUS SPAGHETTI FOR EVERYONE!"

Frisk, who was munching on a burger, shrugged in response. Sans chuckled. "go for it, bro. i'm sure everyone'll like it a skele _ton."_

Those that knew of Sans' humor well laughed, those that didn't still chuckled awkwardly, and Papyrus replied, "YOU'RE NOT GETTING ANY SPAGHETTI FOR THAT, SANS!"

As Frisk chuckled at the exchange, they were unaware of a trio of monsters entering the pub. A Migosp, an Astigmatism, and a Tsunderplane (yes, he _was_ able to fit through the door) approached a small group of men sitting at a booth.

One of the men, a short one with unkempt black hair, frowned. "What do you want?"

The three monsters glared daggers at the men, who simply glared back in response.

Then, the Migosp scowled and hopped onto the table. "You guys think you're all so clever, huh?"

The short man frowned. "Huh?"

"Just say it!" Tsunderplane shouted. "We know it was you guys!"

"What are you freaks talking about?" a tall, blonde man asked, not even bothering to face the monsters.

Astigmatism grabbed the man and forced him to look at them. "You know what it is- our friend. You punks killed him last night!"

"Hey! That wasn't us!" the third man, who had a short gray beard, yelled.

"Shut up! We've heard you three trash talking monsters all the time!" Migosp growled. "Who else could it be!?"

"Ah, by that logic, it could be anyone who hates your kind!" the short man yelled. "You've got no real proof!"

"Hah, yeah!" the blonde man taunted. "You've got nothing on us!"

With that, Astigmatism hurled the blonde man to the ground, catching the attention of everyone. "Nothing, huh!? We'll see about that when you're the one who's dust on the ground!"

"Hey, back off!" the bearded man shouted, jumping up.

"Quiet!" Tsunderplane yelled, angrily shoving him back into the seat. The short man stood up, ready to fight, but Migosp looked prepared as well.

Frisk's eyes widened in shock and concern, then Papyrus ran up to the group.

"NOW NOW, THIS IS NO PLACE TO BE FIGHTING!" Papyrus said, standing between the monsters and the men. "I, PAPYRUS, ASK YOU ALL TO MAKE UP RIGHT NOW!"

The two groups stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity, then Astigmatism scoffed. "C'mon- we're outta here."

With that, the monsters exited the room. Soon, the men left as well, though the looks on their faces seemed to indicate they had no intention of confronting Astigmatism and his friends.

Sans turned to Frisk. "sorry you had to see that, kid."

The child frowned. Papyrus ran up and said, "DON'T BE SAD, HUMAN! I, PAPYRUS, HAD THE SITUATION UNDER CONTROL!"

"Yeah...but they still didn't look too happy..." Frisk replied. "What if they start fighting again? It seems like humans and monsters are really starting to hate each other lately..."

"well, i guess it doesn't help with all those attacks happening," Sans replied as he drank a bottle of ketchup.

"But I thought everyone has learned from the War of Humans and Monsters," Frisk replied. "I thought they were gonna try not to hate each other so much after what happened..."

"well, that's the thing about history. sometimes, it has a way of repeating itself," Sans stated with a shrug. "that's definitely not to say another war could start- but, you know, old tensions die hard."

Frisk sighed. They had gone out to _not_ think about the multitude of attacks that were taking place. Was it really that impossible to escape it?

Papyrus noticed the human's troubled look, then got an idea. "FRISK, IF YOU'RE THAT CONCERNED ABOUT THESE RECENT EVENTS, I SUGGEST YOU GO SEE UNDYNE AND ALPHYS!"

Frisk looked up at the tall skeleton. "You think so?"

"SURE! THOUGH BEING WITHOUT ME, PAPYRUS, CAN GET TORTUROUS, PERHAPS THEY'VE FOUND SOMETHING NEW TODAY!" Papyrus replied.

Frisk nodded- this was true. Undyne and Alphys had been spending lots of time trying to find the culprits behind the long string of attacks on monsters. Although, they hadn't found anything too concrete recently...who knows? Maybe today is the day of a breakthrough!

The child nodded and stood up. "Thanks Papyrus!"

"you want us to drive you to their house?" Sans asked.

"No- I'll walk," Frisk replied. The house of their two friends wasn't too far, so they were okay with walking.

"VERY WELL!" Papyrus replied cheerfully, taking his seat again. He waved goodbye to Frisk as they ran out.

"try not to get too _bonely_ without us!" Sans called with a grin.

* * *

It was about a ten minute walk to the house from Grillby's. Frisk walked up the stone steps leading to the house. They wondered if they'd both be home- they knew Alphys would, but as for Undyne...well, according to Toriel, the former captain had been hired as a gym teacher and was supposed to start in a few days. She was determined to 'make those kids SO fit, they'll be able to lift ANY boulder!' (at least, that's how Undyne had put it), so she went out from time to time for exercise.

Frisk had no problem with that- however, they would prefer to talk to _both_ of them about this situation. It was these thoughts that the child carried as they knocked on the wood door. A few seconds later, it was opened by a certain yellow lizard.

"Oh! H-Hi there, Frisk!" Alphys greeted. "I, uh, didn't know you were coming."

"Sorry- I should've texted you guys," Frisk apologized.

"N-No, it's fine!" Alphys replied. She gestured for Frisk to enter, to which the child happily obliged.

A second set of footsteps caught Frisk's attention, and they already knew who it was.

"Hey Al, who's at the door?" Undyne's voice called from the hallway. Soon, the fish monster entered, and smiled upon seeing Frisk. "Hey there, punk! Wasn't expecting to see you here!"

Frisk smiled and waved.

"So, Frisk...i-if you don't mind me, uh, asking..." Alphys said, fidgeting. "What _are_ you, uh, doing here?"

"I came to talk to you guys about something," Frisk replied, realizing they had yet to explain themselves. "Can we sit down?"

"Sure!" Undyne replied, heading into the dining room with Frisk and Alphys following.

They all sat down, then Alphys turned to Frisk and asked, "So, uh, what's troubling you?"

Frisk frowned, then explained the confrontation between the monsters and the men at Grillby's. They tried to explain it as best as they could, but it was difficult to talk about seeing such hostility- especially considering how bad things could have gotten had Papyrus not intervened. During this explanation, Alphys had an increasingly concerned look in her eyes, and Undyne had a very deep frown.

"I guess they were just upset...and looking for somebody to blame..." Frisk continued. "But...that doesn't mean just attacking those men like that was the best thing to do..."

Upon seeing Frisk was finished, Alphys was the first to speak. "It s-sounds like things are getting really, uh, tense out there..."

"No kidding!" Undyne shouted, pounding her fist on the table. "Those killers have been causing trouble for too long now! They've been tearing apart families and turning their dreams to dust!"

"That's why I came," Frisk said. "I was hoping maybe you two found something."

The two of them seemed to perk up. Alphys replied, "Oh! Y-Yeah! Undyne, let's show them!"

"Way ahead of you, Alphy!" Undyne replied as she (literally) leaped off the chair and into the living room with Alphys following close behind. Frisk soon followed as well.

In the living room, Undyne and Alphys brought out a whiteboard with a map of the city taped to it. Sprinkled around the paper were thumb tacks, indicating where separate attacks had taken place. Around the tacks were various notes- when the attack had taken place, how many monsters were killed, how they died (this last one was hard to distinguish, as there were no bodies to help determine this), etc.

In all, a total of 34 monsters had been killed in the three weeks these attacks had taken place. Now, Undyne and Alphys were explaining what they had figured out with the latest one.

"S-So, it's most likely the attack t-took place at around, um, 11:46 last night-" Alphys began.

"-and it happened near William Street- you know, the buildings behind the park-" Undyne continued.

"-and th-there was a gun involved, based on g-gunpowder found near a lamppost-"

"-don't forget the forget the footprint! Whichever attacker it belongs to, they've got huge feet!"

Frisk listened to this explanation. "Okay...what does that all mean?"

The duo went silent. After about a minute, Undyne replied, "...We have no idea."

"B-But we're working on it!" Alphys added reassuringly.

"Yeah!" Undyne shouted. "We'll find them in no time! And when we do, I'll KILL those bas-"

"-Jerks! Jerks, that's what she was going to say," Alphys interrupted quickly.

Frisk nodded. "But other than that...you haven't found any new concrete leads?"

"Sorry, kid," Undyne replied, frowning.

"Don't worry! We'll let you know as soon as we find something!" Alphys assured Frisk.

The child nodded. All they really knew for sure was that there was more than one assailant. Even then, the evidence wasn't very solid for that- then again, there's no way one single person could be doing this by themselves for this long without getting caught, right?

"Thanks guys," Frisk replied with a smile.

"Y-You know, if you're that worried, m-maybe you should t-talk to Asgore," Alphys suggested.

"Yeah! I'm sure Fluffybuns'll know how to help!" Undyne agreed with a grin.

Frisk pondered this. They hadn't considered talking to Asgore...it sounded like a good idea!

"Alright! I'll do that!" Frisk replied happily. Asgore was the only one of their friends who they hadn't talked about this with yet- talking to him _had_ to help!

* * *

 **A/N: And now Frisk sets out on a new quest- talking to King Fluffybuns!**

 **So, this chapter was basically to introduce more characters and to give you a bit of a feel for what's happening in the right now. And I REALLY hope I characterized everyone else good. Let me know, alright? Or don't- I'm writing this either way! Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and I'll see y'all next time! So long!**


	3. The Cult of Genocide

**A/N: Seeing how many people actually like my story...it fills me with determination.**

 **DETERMINATION TO WRITE THIS CHAPTER! (After putting it off for so long- sorry!) LET'S DO IT!**

* * *

 **Review Replies:**

 ** _bendergurl123:_ I knew using they would be a good idea in the long run! :D Personally, I always thought of Frisk as a girl- but, for the purposes of this story, I'm referring to them as 'they', 'them' etc. And, yes...there will be angst indeed. Hehehehe...hahaha...AHAHAHAHA! _MWAHAHAHAHA!_**

 ** _Night-Waker:_ Apparently the way I wrote Papyrus' voice was the highlight of last chapter. Though, for all intents and purposes...I'm mimicking the way Papyrus' voice is in the game in this story. Yes, it makes it seem like he's yelling everything, but it's not like I'm the first Author to do that. I've seen several Authors write like that as well, so it's not exactly uncommon.**

 ** _ilovecartoonsgirl:_ THAT PUPPY IS A PRECIOUS CINNAMON ROLL! :3 To be honest...I didn't really think of the police department. Unlike Toby Fox, I did _not_ think of everything. I'll be sure to address that this time! And you've gotta remember, Frisk is still a child (in my mind, they're, like, 10 or something). Don't forget- their friends, who are also monsters, are in danger as well. Which I will also address... ;)**

 ** _NexusVX:_ It's a great nickname to have (thanks to Toriel)! And, thanks! :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: The Cult of Genocide**

It's hard to imagine, right? That a...group? Order? Who really knows- a _something_ of people would go so far, risk so much, sacrifice so many things, to kill over and over again. No...more than just killing over and over again. It's killing them all. That's right- killing each and every monster they find until there's not a trace. It sounds quite extreme, right? Awful, horrific, terrible...any and all synonyms you can think of for 'bad', right? Impossible, even.

There's a word for that, though. It's called 'genocide'. The deliberate killing of a large group of people. It could also be called 'mass murder' or 'mass homicide'. Fitting, isn't it? Now...why would such a word exist...if doing it was impossible?

* * *

After texting Toriel to let her know where they were going, Frisk continued along the path that led to Asgore's castle. The king had built a new one identical to the one back in the Underground near Mt. Ebott. As Frisk walked there, they couldn't help but have a nostalgic feeling heading to the infamous mountain. They also thought of how they had talked to Asgore when the attacks had first begun.

To put it simply, Asgore believed whoever was committing these crimes would be caught soon. The most important thing was that they couldn't lose hope.

 _Of course,_ Frisk thought, rubbing their arm. _That was three weeks ago..._

As Frisk approached from the cobblestone path they traveled on, they saw the huge garden of golden flowers that had been planted just outside the castle. The child thought of Asriel, the kind child of Asgore and Toriel, who was still stuck in the Underground in his golden flower form. What would he have done during this time? What would he have said?

Asgore didn't seem to notice Frisk's arrival, as his attention was currently turned to watering the flowers. That is, until the child ran up to him and tugged on his cape. "Hi, Asgore!"

The king turned around, and smiled upon seeing them. "Howdy, little one! Forgive me- I was just tending to the garden."

Asgore lifted a smiling Frisk onto his broad shoulder as they replied, "That's okay- I just wanted to talk to you about something."

"Well, let's do it while we walk," Asgore replied, walking over to set the watering can down near a birdbath. "I need to go buy some tomato seeds."

* * *

As the king walked home through the town, carrying a small bag of seeds, Frisk told him about what happened at Grillby's. They also mentioned their concerns about the relationship between humans and monsters. It was already a fragile thing- these killings were only making matters worse.

Asgore nodded. "These are troubling times we're living in. I'm grateful nothing too serious has broken out yet. It's also good that the humans have offered their assistance with the investigation."

 _Sort of..._ Frisk thought with a slight frown. It was true that the local police department had officers working on the case- but not all of them. About half the officers refused to help stop the monster killings (Sans said it was probably a 'prejudice thing'), and the chief hadn't exactly _disagreed_ with their decision. Inevitably, this only led to _more_ outrage.

Not that it mattered- even the detectives who were working on the case found very little to identify the culprits. Frisk wasn't sure if more people working on it would help, but it would be a start. Asgore continued, "The most important thing is to have hope. We can't lose it- especially not now."

Frisk nodded. "Yeah...we need to stay positive, right?"

"Indeed!" Asgore replied with a smile.

The human looked ahead, taking in Asgore's words...then, a new voice filled their ears.

"C'mon, everyone knows they don't care about us!"

Frisk and Asgore turned to the source of loud declaration. Near the entrance to a cafe, a small crowd had gathered. The duo went over to see what was going on...

"Like, DUH, we're all being killed and most of them don't even _try_ to help," a Jerry stood on top of a crate, making himself heard. "Would ANY of them care if we were all murdered? OBVIOUSLY not!"

The group was made of both humans and monsters. Some monsters were nodding in agreement, others wore faces of uncertainty. The humans seemed angered by Jerry's words, others looked worried about the irate monsters.

"Excuse me," Asgore spoke. "What's going on here?"

The group stepped back to allow the king to walk up to the speaker. Jerry replied, "What's it look like? I'm only speaking the _truth_ about what's happening around here!"

Asgore frowned. "I wouldn't call it the 'truth'. Not all humans are hateful towards monsters- they've allowed us to coexist peacefully with them for these past few months."

He turned to face the rest of the group. "Things may seem bleak now, but we must not lose faith. Soon, this will all be over, and everything will be as it once was. Now- I ask that all of you go in peace."

Heeding Asgore's words, the group dispersed. Frisk heard some angry (and worried) murmuring among them, but couldn't make out what they were saying.

"Did they all just ditch me? Some audience," Jerry muttered, jumping down from the crate.

Asgore sighed. "Well...we'd best head back."

Frisk nodded, but couldn't help but hear the Jerry's next few words. "Yeah, keep up that peace talk, all of you! You won't be saying that once your friends and family have been knocked off by this cult!"

The mention of friends and family being killed in these attacks sent a feeling of dread down Frisk's spine.

* * *

"It's gotten pretty late," Asgore observed. "Would you like me to take you home?"

"No, but thanks," Frisk replied. They had already texted Sans and Papyrus, who would drive them home. They'd be there shortly, so Frisk waved goodbye.

"Stay determined, Frisk!" Asgore called as the child walked down the path.

As Frisk walked, they thought of what happened earlier. Jerry was right about one thing- their friends were in danger as well. Sans, Papyrus, Undyne, Alphys, Asgore...Toriel- they were the friends Frisk had grown to love so much, but they were also monsters. Targets for the group that were killing monsters all over. Or...'cult' as Jerry put it.

 _It's like they're trying to commit genocide..._ Frisk thought, and immediately regretted it. The very thought of that word brought painful memories of a timeline left behind, but it was still awful to think about. Yet...this was all too similar. This group was killing off monsters left and right, seeming to not care about the lives they have, or the families they care about...and there were no signs of them stopping.

This truly was genocide, wasn't it?

Frisk stopped. _They're like a cult. A cult that's committing genocide. The...Cult of Genocide._

They continued on. This group needed a name, after all. _I should tell Undyne and Alphys about that later._

* * *

 **A/N: Well, looks like the killers finally have a name! What do you guys think of it?**

 **And...it seems like things are getting pretty tense between the two races, huh? I'll tell you right now- things are only gonna get worse from here. That should be TONS of fun, right? Oh, be afraid, reader- be _very_ afraid. Because next time, things are gonna get intense! Well...not as intense as they will be in future chapters, but still! GET READY! Stay tuned (or bookmarked- whatever the thing is) for next time! **

**And thank you for over 200 views! Even if you didn't like it, I appreciate you clicking on my story! Bye!**


	4. Pursuit

**A/N: OOOOOOOOOH, LOOK! CHAPTER! YAYZ. Sorry for not updating sooner- you know, school and personal stuff. I'm here now, though!**

 **Now, before we begin, I'm just gonna say this...things are about to go DOWN! Not as much as they will in future chapters, but still! ;)**

* * *

 **Review Replies:**

 ** _Night-Waker:_ C'MON, LET'S SING THE F.U.N. SONG! And, well, it's not like there aren't other people working on the case. It's just that Undyne and Alphys are the only...qualified monsters for the job. I mean, how many monster police officers do you know? Unless you count the Royal Guard...I may need to address this in the future...**

 ** _ilovecartoonsgirl:_ BE VERY AFRAID! _MWAHAHAHAHA!_ Er...yeah. Also, to make sure they never thought of genocide, you'd have to destroy the word itself- good luck with that! :P**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Pursuit**

Allow me to say this again for emphasis- most people hate those that perform acts like that. Impossible or not, you think of stuff like this and you get this...negative feeling about it. That makes sense- it's _death._ Not the peaceful kind, either. Not the type where you pass away in your sleep or something like that- it's being stabbed and shot. The painful variety, to put it bluntly.

* * *

Frisk strolled along the sidewalk to their house as the sun glowed orange against the horizon. It would still be...fifteen minutes, by the looks of it, until they got home. Boy, were they tired. Walking around and talking to your friends took a lot out of a kid.

 _I wish tomorrow was Saturday..._ Frisk thought.

"GREETINGS, FRISK!" Papyrus' voice called.

Frisk turned to see and Sans in the hot rod drive up besides them, like they had done earlier that day. The only difference was that Toriel was sitting in the back seat.

The child happily waved to them. Toriel smiled and said, "Hello, Frisk! I was out doing some grocery shopping when I ran into Sans and Papyrus."

"since tori got a text saying you were heading home, we figured we'd come drive you home, too," Sans added. "looks like it's a good thing- you look _bone_ tired."

Toriel burst into laughter at the joke while Frisk jumped into the car. Papyrus shouted, "SANS! STOP PLAGUING THE CHILD'S MIND WITH INCIDENTAL JOKES!"

"i thought it was pretty good," Sans replied with a characteristic wink.

Frisk sat down next to Toriel, who had ceased her laughing. She turned to the child and asked, "So, did the walk help?"

"...Sort of," Frisk replied. They explained to Toriel what had occurred that day, from the near fight at Grillby's to the Jerry's speech.

Toriel sighed. "I suppose tensions are getting worse out there..."

Frisk frowned at the thought. Toriel then added, "Do not worry, my child. There are monsters and humans working to solve this."

"yeah, don't sweat it kid," Sans said. "this can't keep happening forever. it's just a matter of time, ya know?"

"AND I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, SHALL DO WHATEVER I CAN TO HELP!" Papyrus replied confidently as he drove.

"Right now, your job is thinking about which you'd prefer for dinner- chicken or stew," Toriel said, patting Frisk on the head.

"...Thanks," Frisk replied with a smile. _Yeah...time..._

"Huh...?" Toriel muttered, glancing to the side. "What's going on?"

The other three passengers followed her gaze- only to see three monsters walking down the sidewalk carrying picket signs. To Frisk's surprise, it was the Astigmatism, Tsunderplane, and Migosp that had gotten into an argument with the men back at Grillby's. What were they doing now?

As if reading their thoughts, Papyrus called out to them. "HELLO, FRIENDS! WHAT BRING YOU HERE THIS EVENING?"

The three monsters turned to the skeleton. The Astigmatism replied, "Don't call us friends."

"A-And it's not like we're going protesting or anything!" Tsunderplane yelled defensively.

"Protesting? Why?" Toriel asked, frowning.

"Because the humans killed our friend!" Migosp replied angrily. "And nobody's doing a thing about it!"

"that's not entirely true, ya know," Sans replied. "believe it or not, there are a bunch of humans and monsters trying to fix things."

"Whatever," Astigmatism replied, turning away. "Don't try to stop us."

Suddenly, a car sped past the corner and stopped a few meters from the monsters. It was a silver jeep with tinted windows, so it was impossible to see who was inside. Not to mention there were no front or back license plates.

"Who's-" Migosp began. Before anyone could react, however, the two side windows opened slightly, and a pair of gunshots rang from the vehicle. An arrow (possibly from a crossbow) was fired from the second window at the same time.

In an instant, Astigmatism and Migosp were lying on the sidewalk, motionless. Less than a second later, they were reduced to a pile of dust. Tsunderplane screamed in horror and flew off, trying to avoid being shot. Bystanders fled in terror as the car immediately sped down the street. Papyrus' car was almost hit in the process.

The four passengers stared at what just happened in horror. Frisk was completely speechless, while Toriel whispered, "Oh my...!"

"...it's gotta be them," Sans said, his eyes closed. "it's gotta be the ones who have been attacking monsters."

"W-WELL...WE CAN'T JUST LET THEM GET AWAY!" Papyrus declared, seeming to be taken aback by what he just witnessed. "I, PAPYRUS, WILL NOT ALLOW IT!"

Without warning, the skeleton slammed his foot on the gas pedal. He turned the car in a U-turn before driving off in pursuit of the jeep. Frisk cried out in shock, Toriel let out a quick shriek, and even Sans made a short grunt of surprise.

As the car sped past the corner (going well beyond the normal speed limit), they caught a glimpse of the silver vehicle far ahead of them. Papyrus tightened his grip on the steering wheel and pressed harder on the gas pedal, causing the car to go even faster.

The jeep wasn't being driven very well, but that was probably because of the many cars and civilians they were swerving to avoid (unless they were monsters, in which case they were very much trying to hurt them). A few cars even ended up driving off the road to evade the jeep and crashed into garbage cans, fire hydrants, cabbage stands, etc. How nobody got killed during this high-speed chase is anyone's guess.

Frisk was gripping their seatbelt like their lives depended on it, Toriel looked like she was going to be sick, and Sans just had his eyes closed again. They were closing the distance between the two cars...until the jeep sped up again. It then turned another corner, almost slamming into a street light. Papyrus followed, also narrowly avoiding the light.

When they turned the corner, however, they would see the car had been driven over the curb and partially onto the sidewalk. The two doors on the driver side, away from the visibility of any civilians. An alley was seen between two buildings. The humans that were in the jeep were barely visible through the shadows as they ran.

Papyrus parked the car behind the jeep and jumped out. "WAIT! HUMANS, COME BACK!"

"Papyrus, wait!" Frisk shouted in alarm as Papyrus ran towards the alley. Then, a yelp of shock came from the skeleton as he fell backwards onto the pavement. An arrow was sticking out of his chest.

"papyrus!" Sans cried, practically teleporting over to his brother. Toriel also quickly exited the car and ran over to them. A few bystanders whipped out their phones and were calling the authorities (although, some were filming the ordeal).

Much to Frisk's relief, Papyrus stood up with ease. "DO NOT FRET, BROTHER! THANKS TO MY BATTLE BODY, I, PAPYRUS, AM FINE!"

As though to prove his point, the skeleton removed the arrow from his chest. The tip left a nick in the costume, but it certainly wasn't deep enough to cause any harm to Papyrus.

"th-that's great, bro..." Sans replied, his voice trembling with relief. Toriel also sighed with relief upon seeing Papyrus unharmed, and Frisk ran over and hugged his leg.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THE HUMANS GOT AWAY!" Papyrus said, distressed. "EVEN AFTER SUCH A CHASE LIKE THAT! NYOO-HOO-HOO..."

"we'll get 'em next time, paps," Sans assured his brother, his eyes turning dark. "we'll definitely get them."

Police sirens were heard in the distance. Frisk noticed Toriel frantically texting on her phone- Undyne and/or Alphys, no doubt. Either way, the child wasn't letting go of Papyrus' leg just yet.

 _He could've died just now!_ Frisk thought fearfully. _He could not be here!_

"HUMAN? FRISK, I'M OKAY!" Papyrus assured the child, patting them on the head. "IT WILL TAKE MORE THAN A TINY ARROW TO DEFEAT THE GREAT PAPYRUS!"

Even so, Papyrus' words couldn't quite expel the fear in Frisk's heart. Thus, they held on to his leg.

* * *

 **A/N: Would you believe if I said I typed all this up in one day? Seriously- I wanted to get this chapter up today, but I hadn't even started it yet, so I was just typing as much as I could! Took me eight hours, but I'm happy with how it turned out!**

 **And let me be the first to say...the chase scene was only the beginning. It's only gonna get _worse_ from here. BE VERY AFRAID! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA- I _really_ shouldn't be so happy about that. _' Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Next time- whatever comes next! Buh-bye!**


	5. A Cruel Joke

**A/N: So- been a while. If you're wondering where I've been, allow me to put it into these words:**

 **-School**

 **-Laziness**

 **-More school (with extra projects!)**

 **-Pokémon Sun and Moon HYPE!**

 **-Forums**

 **Yeah, I need to manage my time better. -_-' I'm sorry for the long wait, but now it's spring break, so I'll try to really step it up now and get to work! Also, I'm sorry of the characters aren't as in-character**

* * *

 **Review Replies:**

 ** _Night-Waker:_ Is it bad that I was imagining how you would react to that scene while I wrote it? XP Anyways, yeah- these two cultists in particular, one has a revolver, the other has a crossbow. Why? Individuality! Okay, there's more to it than that- it'll be explained later, though.**

 ** _ComicallySans:_ That's probably what Sans was thinking when that happened. I hope they're ready to have a bad time!**

 ** _ilovecartoonsgirl:_ You described what happened perfectly there. Again...hope they're ready for a _bad time!_ ****Remember- it's all downhill from here! Heh...*** **gives you a thumbs-up in return***

* * *

 **Chapter 5: A Cruel Joke**

That's just how everyone thinks, though. That blunt train of thought clouds what they should really consider- the other side's perspective. That's right- nobody think of that, do they? They don't think of the thought process that goes into making sure nobody finds them, the skill it takes to be sure there's absolutely no evidence the authorities can trace back to them.

Still seem like these are all just random, thoughtless acts? Random, maybe. Thoughtless? Not even close.

* * *

"THEY DID _WHAT!?"_ Undyne roared.

"NOW NOW, UNDYNE- LET'S REMAIN CALM..." Papyrus replied, trying to calm his enraged friend. He had been explaining what happened after the attack, and he just told her about the arrow.

"PAPYRUS! Do you realize you could have been KILLED by that!?" Undyne replied, fuming. Nobody hurt her friends and got away with it! "THAT'S IT! WHEN I FIND THOSE PUNKS, I'LL _POUND_ THEM INTO _MUSH! NGAHHHH!"_

While Papyrus continued in his futile attempts to calm down Undyne, Alphys and the officers that had arrived at the scene were investigating. Officers had uses witness reports to figure out where the assailants had fled, and attempted to track them down. Unfortunately, the trail had gone cold quite fast. This made further pursuit impossible, so they turned to examining the jeep the attackers used.

Meanwhile, Toriel was consoling a frightened Frisk (who had finally managed to let go of Papyrus' leg). Despite their mother's words, the child couldn't stop thinking about how close their tall, skeletal friend had come to death. If it hadn't been for the costume...well, Frisk's biggest fear would've come true tonight. That is, the loss of any of their friends.

Once Undyne had stopped ranting, she walked over to Alphys. "Find anything Alphy?"

The lizard sighed. "W-We've looked all over this jeep, every inch of i-it, but there's...there's nothing! N-No sign of any trace evidence o-or anything that could lead to their identities!"

Undyne sighed. "I hate to admit it, but these punks are good at hiding their tracks."

What was truly disheartening, however, was how close they could have been to finding the cultists. No other time had any of them been able to witness an attack; but that changed with Frisk, Toriel, Sans, and Papyrus. They were there- heck, Papyrus even took an attack by one of them! Despite all this, they still had nothing to go on that would lead to the cultists' captures. It was almost like a cruel joke.

"DON'T GIVE UP HOPE, MY FRIENDS!" Papyrus declared, speaking to the officers as well as Undyne and Alphys. "THOUGH IT MAY SEE HOPELESS NOW, I KNOW YOU ALL WILL BE ABLE TO PULL THROUGH THIS! IF YOU BELIEVE IN YOURSELVES, ANY DREAM IS POSSIBLE!"

While Papyrus gave his motivational speech, Sans walked over to Toriel and Frisk. "hey, uh- you two okay?"

Frisk nodded, and Toriel replied, "Don't worry, Sans- we're fine. I'm just grateful nobody was hurt."

"yeah- thank god for that," Sans replied. He still had his characteristic grin, but...Frisk could tell there was something different in the skeleton's face. The child may be young, but they were perceptive. There was something faltering in his voice- in that grin. Frisk had an idea of what had caused this- the fact that the brother he cared about so much had nearly died.

"Sans- are you okay?" Frisk asked. They already had a feeling what the skeleton would say, but it was something the child felt they had to do as a friend.

"don't worry 'bout it, kid," Sans replied, regaining his usual tone. "i'm sure those guys will think twice before going after someone like that again, especially since i'm sure we _drove_ them up the wall tonight."

Frisk smiled- there was the Sans they knew and loved, bad puns and all. Toriel smiled and laughed. She then said, "You know, our house isn't too far from here- you and Papyrus don't have to drive us there if-"

"nah, it's pretty late. i'll do you one better- a shortcut wouldn't hurt, right?" Sans replied with a wink.

* * *

Somewhere else, about a mile from the initial location of the jeep, three people continued to run. One wore a yellow vest, another wore purple glasses, and a third had a blue streak in their long hair.

"So- not one of my better ideas," the man with glasses said after ages of silent running.

"Uh, ya think?" the girl with the vest replied angrily. "You'd better hope we covered up our tracks well, or I'll-"

"Of course we did. We always do," the girl with the blue streak replied calmly. "I just hope I took out that one monster that was about to follow us."

"Ah, I'm sure you did," the vest girl replied.

"Besides, we would have heard something by now if anyone found something," the glasses man added.

"That too- we'll be fine," the streak-haired girl replied.

"And it wasn't a total loss! We got two!" the vest girl pointed out, patting her revolver with a grin.

"Yeah, we did," the streak-haired girl replied. "But- we just need to be more careful next time."

* * *

 **A/N: Short one, but there really wasn't too much that would happen. Just the aftermath of the attack. Not to mention, we got to see the attackers for the first time! Whoo!(?)**

 **So, not really much to say...but stay tuned! Because I've got a surprise for you all~! You'll see!**


	6. Talk With a Friend

**A/N: TA-DAAAAAA! DOUBLE UPDATE! I'M MAKING UP FOR ALL THE UNNECESSARY TENSION! REDEMPTIOOOOOON!**

 **So, this is the surprise I mentioned before- a double update! To make up for not updating in a while. Hopefully, there are people still willing to read my story out there in the deep abyss that is the Internet! I hope you enjoy this one as much as you did the other one (that is, if you enjoyed the previous one to begin with...if not, then I don't know what to tell you)!**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Talk With a Friend**

But it doesn't matter how much people go through to do bad things- not to others at least. They don't think about stuff like that. It's all about their views, opinion, perspective- what they think of the ones on the "Wanted" poster.

* * *

Several days had passed since the car incident, and investigators had no leads regarding the whereabouts of the Cult members (yes, the 'Cult of Genocide' thing had actually caught on). The jeep had been a bust, and none of the witnesses had seen the assailants' faces. Police has even tracked down the Tsunderplane who was friends with the victims, but he hasn't been much help either.

Frisk, Toriel, Sans, and Papyrus has been bombarded with questions from detectives seemingly every other day, but none of them could help either. The only real piece of information was that there had been three cultists, two of them using weapons (a gun of sorts and possibly a crossbow). Undyne and Alphys especially were hoping these new leads would help them progress, but they were sadly back at a dead end.

Now, though, was not the right time for Frisk to think about this. Now, they were walking through the hallways of the school on their way to lunch. Rather than thinking about the problems, they decided to focus on more positive topics. For example, today was Undyne's first day as a gym teacher! Frisk had her class the period before, and it was...interesting. To put it simply, the class consisted of yelling, laps around the gym (there _might_ have been some spears involved), and bench-pressing. Lots of bench-pressing.

As the child sat down, they noticed the apparent separation of the human children and the monster children. Frisk sighed- Toriel had opened the school to both human and monsters children and it was a good sign that parents were willing to let their kids go to school with monsters, but the two groups of kids just didn't seem to...click. It wasn't that they were hostile to each other (most of the time), it was probably that the two races were just uncomfortable being around one another in the same building.

"Hey, Frisk!" a familiar voice called from behind the human, followed by the sound of something falling onto the ground. Frisk turned to see the Monster Kid picking himself up as he, once again, fell flat on his face while running over to the table. The child waved to their friend as he sat down next to them. "So, Undyne really got the job, huh?"

Frisk nodded. "Uh-huh. I had her class a few minutes ago. Did you know she can bench-press seven children?"

"Whoa, cool! I've got her class next period!" Monster Kid replied eagerly. "I can't wait to see what it's like!"

"Well- get ready for a lot of yelling," Frisk advised the yellow monster.

Changing the subject rather quickly, Monster Kid asked, "So, did you hear anything about any new attacks? There haven't been any in a while."

Frisk shook their head. Since the incident with the car chase, there hadn't been any activity from the Cult- no attacks or anything like that. To others, it seemed like some sort of miracle- perhaps they had finally stopped! Frisk, on the other hand, thought otherwise. To them, it seemed like a false sense of security...like any moment, those killers would strike again. Frisk also couldn't help but think that, when they did...it would be worse than what they've done before. After all, they wouldn't just go silent without a reason, right?

"Yo, Frisk, why do you look so down all of a sudden?" Monster Kid asked, taking notice of Frisk's sullen face. The human seemed momentarily surprised- they hadn't meant to look as troubled as their thoughts were.

"...I was just worried about why they've gone silent, that's all," Frisk admitted. "It just seems...I dunno, weird."

"Well- maybe you shouldn't worry about too much!" Monster Kid replied. "Even if something does happen, I'm sure you'll figure out what to do! You always know what to do!"

Frisk smiled. "Thanks- but I'm not sure what I can do."

"Hey, you helped the humans and monsters make peace! I'm sure this has nothing on you!" Monster Kid said with absolute certainty.

* * *

An aged man was walking into the school. He had recently been hired as the new janitor and it was his first day on the job. He was actually supposed to show up a few hours earlier...hopefully nobody would notice. He noticed something...odd, though. A pair of people were standing in front of the school- a man whose hair was dyed light blue and was carrying some sort of bag, and a young girl in a green apron.

The man walked up to the janitor. "Hold up, there's been a change of plans. Your shift won't start until tomorrow."

The janitor raised an eyebrow. "It does? Who are you two?"

"We're the other two janitors that have been hired. You and us switch shifts every other day now," the man explained. "You must not have gotten the memo."

"So I got out of bed for nothing today?" the janitor replied angrily as he turned to walk away. "Well this is damn great! What, do I need a phone for _everything_ now?"

The two stared at the man in disbelief. Finally, the girl spoke up. "Well, that went better than I thought!"

"Yeah..." the man replied, turning to the door. "You know the plan, right?"

"Of course! We all went over it, like, ten times!" the girl replied with a nod. "You do your part, and I'll do mine!"

The man nodded and entered the school, gripping the heavy bag a little tighter.

* * *

As lunchtime was a few minutes from ending, Frisk noticed a man walking through the hallway. He was tall, slightly pale, and had sharp green eyes- but what the child thought stood out was his light blue hair and the gym bag he was carrying.

"Hi, sir! I don't remember you working here before!" Monster Kid greeted the man. He completely ignored the tiny monster, however, and entered the nearby mechanical room. About a minute later, he exited and quickly continued down the hall and disappeared around a corner. The door to the room was slightly ajar...

"...That's suspicious!" Monster Kid declared as he walked over to the door.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Frisk asked, walking after him.

Monster Kid replied, "Well, that suspicious-looking guy was carrying a suspicious bag, so he must be doing something suspicious!"

Frisk blinked. "...Well, your logic is flawless, but-"

Before Frisk could finish, Monster Kid had already disappeared inside the room Frisk frowned and followed him. "C'mon, we're gonna get in trouble! We're not supposed to be in here!"

Monster Kid was staring at something on the ground. A box, by the looks of it. The small monster said, "What the heck is this?"

Frisk walked over. "Look, it's not suspicious, so let's just-"

That's when Frisk heard something- something from inside the box. It sounded like...beeping? The child looked inside the box as the beeping grew more rapid...and saw what appeared to be metal and wires.

With a jolt, Frisk realized what it was. Monster Kid asked, "Frisk? Something wrong?"

"U-Uh..." Frisk stuttered, backing up a few inches. "We have to get out, NOW-"

The sentence was cut off as a huge _BOOM_ shook the school.

* * *

 **A/N: ...I'm a terrible person, aren't I? I leave you guys waiting for so long, only to leave you guys on a cliffhanger like that...but don't worry! I'm gonna try to get the next chapter as soon as I'm able! Because next time, things get intense, and the intense stuff is the best stuff to write! :D**

 **...Not that the other stuff isn't important or anything. Because it is. And these Author's Notes are important too, because this is the only time I can talk to you all (without PM's or forums). EVERYTHING IS IMPORTANT!**

 **...Okay, I'll stop now. See you guys in the next chapter!**


End file.
